Dance of the Fireflies
by impastmybedtime
Summary: The Firefly Ball, according to the ancient traditions of Cerinia, marks the journey from childhood to adulthood: a dance into the darkness. When Krystal's search for a date comes up empty, she wonders whether or not she is worthy to carry on the customs of her late mother and people. Highschool AU.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is a strange universe i've concocted. most of the details are revealed in the text, but here's what you need to know: the story takes place on Corneria. A young Krystal was rescued from her home planet, Cerinia, after the Sharpclaw Genocides. Five other foxes from other tribes were rescued, and all the girls were placed in a Cornerian orphanage. They grew up as sisters (just go with it). Fox McCloud is a childhood friend and neighbor. hope you enjoy the crazy.**

xxx

Krystal worked her clay, trying to keep up with how rapidly it was melting in her hands. She wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand before deeming her mug a lost cause and watching as it slumped into the table. The heat of the summer afternoon wafted through the art classroom windows, and the other sweaty bodies in the room certainly didn't improve matters. Krystal left her sad project where it was and started over to the sinks to rinse her hands. Only one more week to go and she would be working in an air-conditioned ice cream parlor instead of taking finals and drowning in stress. The thought sent a pleased shiver down her spine—although to be fair it was probably just a bead of sweat.

Krystal could at least breathe outside. The air was a bit less stifling. She shifted her book bag and inhaled the warm air, marveling that it was only Monday. _Four more days._ Four more days until freedom: no homework, free time to enjoy the balmy weather, pool parties, beach trips, iced drinks and hanging out with her friends…  
Krystal's solitude and daydreams were short-lived, however. As she pushed open the door to the house, Krystal was hit with a wave of familiar noise:

"Come on, Ruby! I was here first!"

"I called dibs on the remote after school."

"But I was here first!"

"I'm not watching _Friendship is Witchcraft_ or whatever…"

"It's _Friendship is Magic!"_

Krystal hurried past her couch-bound sisters, not quite keen on getting caught in the crossfire of this argument again…

"KRYSTAL!"

Too late.

Blossom's pretty face was contorted with a pout as she stepped over Ruby's legs to reach Krystal. She gripped her long, orange ponytail with both hands, blue eyes brimming with tears. Always the drama queen. "Ruby won't let me watch my show, and I was here first!"

Ruby shrugged from her place on the sofa. "She doesn't respect dibs."

Krystal sighed tiredly. Being one of the eldest usually meant that she was the warden of how things ran around here, and that included master of the television. "Look, guys, I've got a lot of homework to do…"

Blossom scowled, but Krystal didn't have an ounce of sympathy to give, for a delicious smell was wafting through the living room. She followed her nose, leaving her two arguing sisters in her wake, and reached the kitchen where the scent of butter became even stronger. "What smells so good?" she asked, shrugging off her sweaty backpack and settling at the table.

Rosie's back was turned as she stirred the warm substance in a pot large enough for her to stick her head in. "Popcorn balls!" she sang, giving the contents a stir. "Just gotta shape them now…" Krystal slipped over to the counter to grab a fistful of popcorn. She shoved the treat in her mouth before Rosie could swat her away. _"Krys!"_ she scolded, shaking her head so one of her pinkish pigtails stuck conveniently to her upper lip.

"Sorry," Krystal managed through her mouthful of popcorn. She chewed for a bit and said between the smacking of her lips, "Good day?"

Rosie added a pinch of salt to the pot. "Isabelle and I ran through the sprinklers on the way home."

"The ones near the school's greenhouses?"

"Yup!"

Krystal noted Rosie's damp t-shirt and shorts. "Those are out-of-bounds, aren't they?"

"Yup!"

Krystal gave her a weary look. "Just don't get caught again."

"Oh, Krys," Rosie's voice reflected that of a much older, wiser sister, "the school has more to worry about than us having a little fun."

Krystal didn't think it would be sporting to bring up the time Rosie had gotten stuck in the building's ventilation system and the fire department had to be called, so she poured herself a glass of iced tea instead.

"Are you ready for Friday?" Rosie asked excitedly, turning her attention—and huge blue eyes—on her sister. "You need to promise to take lots of pictures. Oh! And make sure you keep us updated hour-by-hour or we'll basically explode."

Krystal took a very long swig from her glass to buy herself some time and immediately regretted the cold rushing to her head. She sank into a chair at the table to recover. "Ah…" She had nearly forgotten all about Friday. "Well…the thing is, Rosie, I don't think I'm going."

Rosie dropped her spoon, sending buttery kernels pittering to the floor. _"YOU'RE NOT GOING?"_

"Shh! Rosie, don't…"

But noise traveled quickly in this house and in less than three seconds the place was filled with confused and curious voices:

"Not going to what?"

"Who's not going?"

"Keep it down in there! Trying to watch the game…"

Krystal shot Rosie a dangerous look and spoke as if trying to soothe a wild stallion. "Rosie, it's no big deal…" she said warningly.

But Rosie had taken a deep breath and was now shouting in her most deafening voice, "KRYSTAL'S NOT GOING TO THE FIREFLY BALL!"

There was a moment of stillness, like the kind that preceded a raging storm. Suddenly, the thunder broke loose and a stampede of feet crashed into the kitchen. Three blurs of color appeared—deep red, mint green, and dusty orange—and the foxes rammed into each other in their attempt to squeeze through the doorway. _"WHAT?"_ they shouted in unison.

Krystal held up her hands, although she knew it was pointless. "I…I just don't really feel like…"

Ruby separated herself from the tangle of limbs and slammed her hands on the kitchen table. "Why not?"

"I told you, I just…"

"Diamond! Krystal says she's not going to the ball!"

A white fox had appeared at the doorway and was looking in with mild interest. "I heard, Ruby." Her eyes went to Krystal, silently asking.

"Look," Krystal raised her voice to speak over her loud sisters, "it just doesn't feel like something I'd enjoy. What's the point of spending the money?"

A groan rose up from the small gathering of sisters (would that be a "pack"?).

"It's tradition," insisted Daisy, who stepped out of the pack to get some breathing room. She was playing with her multi-colored braid, something she only did when she was nervous. "When someone comes of age they attend the Dance of the Fireflies."

Of course Krystal knew the tradition of her people: it had been etched into her brain since birth. The Dance of the Fireflies was one of the most important events in a young person's life on Cerinia. The Dance signified stepping into the realm of adulthood, embracing love, and was the ideal place to find a mate. Corneria's culture adapted this tradition in honor of the lost world, and turned it into the Firefly Ball in lieu of a high school prom. Diamond had gone the previous year, and Krystal's turn was right around the corner.

But no matter how much Krystal had attempted to psyche herself up for the date—the supposed most important date in her young life—nothing but dread filled her heart whenever she thought about the ball.

"Didn't your parents go together?" asked Rosie in a very small voice. "I heard that mine did."

"My parents got engaged at the dance," agreed Ruby, tapping her foot impatiently in the doorway.

Krystal groaned out loud. "Look, guys, I'm not trying to destroy our people's traditions or bring an end to the cycle or whatever. But this is a couples' event."  
Five pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Which means I need a date." They continued to stare, driving Krystal to the near point of insanity. "On Cerinia the Dance of the Fireflies was a place for young people to find potential mates. Over here, it's been morphed into another couples' prom. And to be honest…"

"We'll find you a date!" declared Rosie, causing everyone to jump.

Krystal held up her hands. "No, that's not what I…"

"Yeah!" sang the others.

"N-no, guys listen…"

"We are not going to let you skip this one, Krys!" Ruby slapped her rather painfully on the back.

"Can't hide from tradition," Diamond agreed.

It was getting harder to speak over everyone, especially when Rosie and Blossom had started a sort of celebratory dance in the corner chanting, _"Find a date! Find a date! Find a date…!"_

The girls talked excitedly into the afternoon about potential escorts while Krystal silently succumbed to their elation. Having five eager sisters made it easy to forget that the thought of asking someone to be to be her date absolutely terrified her.

xxx

Krystal had always appreciated the seclusion of her room; it served as a sanctuary against the loud interruptions of her siblings for the ten years they had been together. When things became heated or just too rowdy, Krystal had an escape in the form of her bedroom. It was easy to get lost staring down at the forest below through her windows; the stringed lights hanging from the top and reflecting off the glass like little stars. Krystal could sit contentedly on her windowsill, reading or drawing or simply looking out into the night.

But tonight was different. No matter how much she paced, no matter how she tried to force herself to sit at her desk and begin her essay, she could not focus on anything. Krystal groaned, sat on her bed, stood up, and paced some more.

A small _ping_ snapped her out of her raging thoughts, directing her attention back to her laptop. Glad for a distraction, Krystal settled herself into her desk chair to see that someone was messaging her:

 **chicabird: guess who has a date for the ball?**

Krystal swallowed a twinge of envy and responded:

 **blue*vixen: hmmmmmm...  
chicabird: ME!  
blue*vixen: who's the lucky one?  
chicabird: HMMMM wondering if I should tell u or make u guess….  
blue*vixen: :c that's not fair. You had your eye on like five different people...one of which was my sister  
chicabird: I wouldn't do that to u tho, even tho blossom IS a cutiepie 3  
blue*vixen: is it Jeremy?  
chicabird: nope  
blue*vixen: Lesley?  
chicabird: gross noooo  
blue*vixen: wait it's not falco is it…?  
chicabird: DINGDINGDINGDING :D  
blue*vixen: !  
chicabird: he just cornered me outside of bio today and asked me!  
blue*vixen: how? What did he say?  
chicabird: im pretty sure he's liked me for a while now cuz he always sits next to me and bugs the crap out of me in AP lit. and like u know how guys will tease u when they obviously like u? cuz they r essentially children? so anyway I came out of bio and he was just standing there staring at me and I was like "u okay falco? u literally look like ur going to throw up" and he just kind of stared at me some more and blurted "DOE DOYOUWANNAGOTOTHEBALLWITHME?" and I didn't mean to but I just started laffing and I couldn't stop cuz I thought something was wrong, and I was so afraid that I hurt his feelings and everyone was staring so I was like "YEAH SURE THAT SOUNDS GOOD" and he was like "cool" and then bolted  
blue*vixen: Well im glad he at least summoned the courage  
chicabird: right? ill need to go shopping like tomorrow will u come with me?  
blue*vixen: sure, luv  
chicabird: SWEET3 mkay I gotta call kiki and tell her the news ill ttyl  
blue*vixen: byeee!  
chicabird: MWAH~*  
** _ **chicabird has logged off.**_

Krystal leaned back in her chair and stared blankly at the screen. Doe had a date to the ball: the ball that was happening this Friday. Krystal would be lucky to snag a guy who hadn't already agreed to go with someone else. She remembered watching people decorate lockers with "Firefly Ball?" messages taped to them at least three weeks prior. She remembered her lunch being interrupted on more than one occasion due to "BALL?" proposals in the middle of the cafeteria complete with ukulele covers of "I'm Yours" and acapellas of "Hooked on a Feeling." At this point, every eligible bachelor would be taken. If she didn't find someone soon, then her fate would be left in the hands of her sisters. She shuddered at the thought.

Krystal got up from her desk and moved to her window, gazing out at the sun slowly disappearing behind the tops of the trees. A moving shadow down on the ground caught her eye and she recognized it at once as a fox coming out of the forest, strolling nonchalantly, hands in pockets. Something inside of her relaxed whenever she saw Fox taking his daily walk. He never struck her as a boy of habit, but his evening walks were constant through dreary days and pleasant ones. Krystal always made sure to place herself on her windowsill at this time of day so that when he looked up she would be able to greet him. It was a nice way to remind each other that they were there, in case one of them forgot. Krystal always found herself waiting for him to show up so she could make a face at him through the window.

As Fox passed her perch tonight, it gave her an idea. She grabbed up her sketchbook, a marker, scribbled a message in huge letters: _Can I come over?_ and pressed it to the glass. She saw him stop in his tracks and squint up at her for a moment before he raised his hand in a salute: "Yes."  
She leaped off her cushion and shoved her feet in some sandals. Maybe Fox would know what to do.

"Hey, Krys." He looked sweaty, fur a darker shade of brown due to its dampness. "Want a drink?"

"Please," she breathed, stepping into the coolness of the house. The familiarity of the old wooden floors and the quilts taped to the curtain-less windows enveloped her like a hug. She brushed her hand against the rough bookshelves that he had made in carpentry class two years ago, enjoying the quietness of the place.  
Fox led her to the kitchen and poured two glasses of iced tea, handing one to her. Krystal sipped the icy drink as Fox downed his entire glass in two gulps.

"I'm glad you stopped by," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

It was odd seeing him, too; smiling warmly as though no time had passed. Even though Krystal had caught glimpses of him every day at school or otherwise, it had been a while since they talked like they used to. The two only shared one class together, but that happened to be the class that Fara was in, too – his rather defensive girlfriend. Needless to say, Krystal's heart swelled with relief – he wasn't pushing her away. "Yeah," she replied.

"Did you do the essay for Meyers yet?"

Krystal settled herself at the old table, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Not yet."

"Good, me neither." He grinned and sat opposite of her.

Krystal nursed her drink. Now that she was here with him, she wasn't sure what to say. "How are finals going?"

Fox made a noncommittal sound. "Got Cornerian History out of the way this morning. I should be studying for my 8AM, but that can wait."

She smiled. "Aw, you didn't have to put off your study session for me."

"Really, it's no trouble."

"I can't believe I'm keeping you away from your precious math notes."

"I insist."

They grinned, and Krystal was hit with a tiny pang of nostalgia for the boy she had been best friends with since the day she moved in next door. She cocked her head to the side to study Fox's face. It sounded stupid, but he looked older somehow. He was broader in the chest and shoulders, and his green eyes seemed brighter from his run. He noticed her staring, but Krystal didn't really care. It was just nice to look at him for a bit, without the walls of awkwardness that had built up this past semester. She flicked her eyes away when she realized that she was probably making him uncomfortable. "I missed this," she admitted.

Fox softened. "Yeah…me too." He had a strange, far-off look in his eyes when he cleared his throat and said, "Hey, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

She glanced up from her glass warily, not liking that subdued tone in his voice.

"Krys…I've been accepted into the Cornerian Flight Academy."

She blinked. "What?"

"They accepted my application. I move up this Friday night."

There was a moment of bated silence where Krystal was sure he could hear the pounding of her heart. Then, everything bubbled up at once and she exclaimed with the breath she had been holding this entire moment, _"You're serious?"_

He let out a bark-like laugh, covering his face in relief. Krystal, unable to contain her excitement, abandoned her chair to fling her arms around him. "I can't believe it!"

"Me neither," he said in a muffled voice, due to the fact she was crushing the air out of his lungs.

Pride swelled inside her chest and threatened to spill out of her eyes. Even though they hadn't been keeping in contact the last few months, it was a small fact that Fox had had his heart set on the academy since she knew him. His father, James McCloud, had trained there before graduating and becoming the leader of a Cornerian mercenary group. It was Fox's dream to follow in his father's footsteps; maybe perhaps taking over Team StarFox himself, one day. Krystal remembered the snowy night she had come over to wish him luck on his physical – that was over six months ago. Finally, _finally,_ he had it in writing. Fox was in.

Krystal let him go so she could wipe her eyes. "So how did it happen?"

Fox reached over to the counter and extracted an official-looking blue envelope from the stack of half-opened mail and handed it to her. "Just got the acceptance letter this afternoon." His face was practically glowing.

Krystal glanced at the _"Congratulations, Fox McCloud, for your acceptance into the academy"_ letter and felt a question pressing on her lips. "What does Fara think about this?" She couldn't imagine her being too happy – Fox's girlfriend had been going on about the Firefly Ball since the day it was announced three weeks ago. But maybe Krystal underestimated her.

Fox was quiet for a minute and Krystal got the sense that she shouldn't have mentioned Fara Phoenix. It was already strange enough that Fox was so at ease around Krystal, even when Fara had made it clear that she didn't like him hanging around other girls. Fox looked up and said with an unreadable expression, "I haven't told her yet."

"Why not?"

"Well…we kind of broke up."

Krystal felt her mouth go numb and her jaw drop. She struggled to find something to say – anything – but her tongue couldn't grasp a single word of comfort. After a while she forced herself to say, "Oh…I'm sorry." It didn't sound very sincere, and Krystal mentally smacked herself.

But Fox shrugged. "It's okay. We'd been drifting apart for months, anyway."

Krystal leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. Even though she hadn't been a huge fan of Fara, she couldn't help but feel a tad defensive for her. "You should have said something earlier, before she got her hopes up for the ball at least."

Fox raised his eyebrows and she stared right back. He finally smiled sheepishly, his hand going to the back of his neck. "Yeah…yeah, I know. I was kind of an idiot."

 _"Kind of?"_

He kicked her under the table. "A _complete_ idiot."

Krystal allowed her face to break. "Good enough."

With that off his chest, Fox sighed and got up to pour himself another glass of iced tea. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Krystal let out an "oh!" sound. She had nearly forgotten all about the reason she came over. "Right!" she said. "So I've told you all about Cerinia's traditions with the dance, right? At some point?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Diamond went last year."

"I was just wondering if you knew of any eligible bachelors that would be willing to escort me to the ball this Friday."

Fox's eyes shot open and he coughed on his drink. "No one's asked you?"

"Nope."

Fox looked positively flabbergasted. "That's impossible, Krys."

Krystal put a hand to her forehead in feigned distress. "I know. Who would pass up an opportunity to have the beautiful Krystal on their arm as they descend the steps to attend the dance of her very own ancestors?" She flourished her hands in a grand bow, but Fox didn't laugh. He was staring at her with a curious expression on his face.

"I really don't believe you," he insisted. "You, of all people, should have guys lined up asking you." Something stirred inside of Krystal and her face suddenly went very warm. Fox's eyes wouldn't leave hers.

Krystal could only bring herself to shrug rather lamely under his hard gaze. "Know of anyone?"

His fingers drummed on the table, his jaw clenched. "Well, Midnight might not have asked anyone yet. But I don't even know if he's planning on…"

Krystal jumped up. "Perfect!"

Fox looked at her as though she had grown a third eye. "Krys, you know how Midnight is. Wouldn't you rather go with someone more…willing?"

"At this point, an escort will do." Krystal's mind was already reeling with ideas for the dance. She had to get a gown, jewelry, flowers…the juices were flowing and she was back in business. "It's my own fault for putting it off. My sisters just want me to go, keep the tradition alive."

Fox, for some reason, still looked flustered. "Krystal, I…"

There was so much to do. "Thanks, Fox. I've really got to run, though. Need to ask Midnight tomorrow, at lunch probably." She hugged him around the middle one more time and rushed towards the door. Before disappearing, she called back over her shoulder, "And don't you leave without saying goodbye!"

She stepped out into the warm night. Even though her heart had not been beating steadily since Fox told her about breaking up with his girlfriend, she knew that the chances of him asking her were less than zero. Fox was her best friend, and he had his future to think about. That would have to do. For now, she had to prepare what she would say to her potential escort.

xxx

Krystal had spent the majority of her night researching fabrics and placing orders to make her gown for the ball, and it wasn't until 2AM that she realized that there was still a final essay due in the morning. After suffering from a mini heart attack, Krystal made herself a pot of coffee and settled back down into her desk chair to bang out one of the most rushed, haphazard essays ever to be born from her exhausted brain. She vaguely remembered dragging herself to the shower around six but wasn't sure how she ended up in Professor Brigg's science class, drooling with her head down on the desk. Krystal was shaken awake by Doe's wing on her shoulder. The peacock promptly yanked Krystal's paper out from underneath her head and handed it in.

"Thanks," Krystal yawned, cringing under Brigg's harsh glare.

"Now that we're done this essay, does this mean you've got time to come shopping with me and Kiki after school?" Doe asked, blinking her enormous sapphire eyes expectantly.

"Uh…" Krystal yawned again, shaking her head as though that would wake her brain up. "Yeah…okay. I probably can't stay long, though. Got to pick up my fabric and then I need to finish up the essay for Meyers."

Doe made a face. "I forgot about that one. But there's this dress at Carrigan's that I've been eyeing every time I pass the boutique, and I'm _dying,_ Krystal. I think it's the one."

"That's great." Krystal gave her a sleepy smile.

"Do you have a date yet? Singles are hard to come by right now."

"I'm going to ask Midnight at lunch."

 _"Him?"_

They were shushed by the teacher and shut their mouths. Doe furiously scribbled something on a scrap of paper and shoved it into Krystal's hands. _But he's such a weenie!_

Krystal gave her friend a "don't rub it in" look, but she was out of options here.

Things were not looking up that scorching afternoon. Krystal, running on roughly twenty minutes of sleep, was not only exhausted but defeated. When lunch had hit, Krystal had shaken herself awake to spot Midnight at the opposite end of the lunch room. She watched as the skinny pup took his tray of cold pizza and sat himself down at a table. It looked like none of his buddies had arrived yet – one of them Fox – and Krystal felt a wave of relief pass over her. At least she wouldn't have an audience.

Doe nudged her in the side. "Now's your chance."

Krystal's butt stayed glued to her seat. "You don't think we should wait for Kiki? Moral support and all that…?"

Doe narrowed her eyes. "If you wait, you'll lose your nerve."

"Well, what should I say?" she hissed back.

"Just ask him!"

"I've never done this before!"

Doe placed her head in her feathery hands. "You say, 'Hey, loser, take me to the ball'."

Krystal hated the gnawing feeling in her stomach. "All right, all right. I'm going."

She didn't move.

 _"Krystal."_

Krystal stood quickly, "Okay!" and shuffled over to Midnight's spot. Her stomach churned as she looked down on him: his short black fur, pointed ears, slightly watery eyes. "Hey," she said.

Midnight looked up, crumbs falling from his mouth. "Hi," he said quietly.

She stood there for a few moments too long before saying, "Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the ball with me this Friday? I mean, it's not a big deal, but I don't have anyone to go with and it could be fun, you know?" It came out as word vomit, she knew, but at least it was out there now, hovering in a vulnerable empty space between them.

Midnight's mouth hung slightly agape, and she could see the white mush of his pizza residing within. "Oh," he said.

Krystal waited, darting her eyes around to make sure no unwanted spectators were around. Midnight was quiet for so long that she thought he hadn't heard her. When he spoke it startled her. "Um, sorry, but I'm already going with someone."

She blinked. Impossible. "You…you are?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Krystal stood staring for a minute, wondering how it was possible that a scrawny kid like Midnight could get a date and she couldn't. "Oh…with who?"

Midnight squirmed in his chair. "Kiki."

Krystal's heart sank. She could only bring herself to nod as she turned on her heel and hastily made it back to her own table, head down so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with anyone who had witnessed her failure.

Krystal sat with her chin in her palm, trying to steal a quick five minute nap as Doe and Kiki tried on gowns. A steady stream of chatter flowed out from the curtained rooms, once in a while another apology from Kiki.

"I am so sorry about Midnight! If I had known you wanted to go with him I wouldn't have…"

"Kiki, it's fine."

"No, it's not!" Kiki had never sounded this distressed before. "Now you don't have a date and I just asked Midnight on a whim because, hey, he's so cute and all. I had no idea you wanted to…"

"Kiki!" Krystal yawned, "Don't even worry about it."

"Yeah," came Doe's high, tittering voice from behind the pink curtain. "Krystal doesn't even like him."

Krystal sighed into her hands, desiring sleep more than anything. She still had two papers to write and a dress to make before Friday…if she was lucky enough to find someone to go with her.

"Okay…if you're sure," came Kiki's hesitant voice. "Will you guys check out this one for me…?"

Krystal shook herself awake and cracked her eyes open just as Kiki stepped out from behind her curtain wearing a deep red gown with an empire waist and lacy shoulder straps. It complimented her brown fur beautifully – although the cat looked great in nearly everything she tried on. Unable to say anything because of the yawn taking over, Krystal lifted both thumbs in approval. Kiki turned to admire herself in the floor-length mirror, smiling brightly. "It fits great!"

"S'really your color," Krystal managed, stifling yet another yawn.

"Let me see!" Doe came bursting out of her stall, tripping over her enormous pink skirts. She gasped and stood next to Kiki so they could regard themselves together: Kiki in her slender red dress and Doe with her silver and pink sparkly ball gown. "They're perfect!"

Kiki's grin faded from her pretty face as she turned to look at their fox friend, who was struggling to keep her head up. "What about you, Krystal? Don't you want to try one on, too?"

"Oh, that's okay." Krystal stifled another huge yawn.

"Did your people just go naked or something?" Doe joked. "Come on, try something!"

Krystal aimed a halfhearted kick in her direction. "For your information, the ladies usually just made their own gowns. The guys would make their own garbs, too. It's one of the passages to becoming an adult."

Doe was in the middle of fixing her feathers and looked at Krystal through the mirror. "Didn't you mention once that you need to give a gift for your dance partner, too? Like how we give flowers?"

"Mhm." Krystal was entirely too tired to think about a history lesson, but her friends seemed incredibly interested, eyes wide and expectant. "The gift could be anything, as long as they made it themselves. Giving a gift symbolizes the importance of making relationships and forging bonds."

Kiki swished her skirts around her legs, watching the rose-red fabric pool around her. "What else?"

"Um…well, even though anyone attending the dance would make their own garbs, they would wear some kind of family heirloom – it's a way of passing on the torch and keeping tradition. I have a whole trunk of some of my mother's things, and…" Krystal trailed off. It suddenly felt like someone was squeezing her heart tightly. "Anyway, that's the ceremony in a nutshell."

The girls were uncharacteristically quiet for a minute. Krystal could feel the heat of their stares and looked away uncomfortably. The silence was only interrupted by a huff from Doe. "You'd think we'd get the history of the event we're celebrating."

Krystal shrugged. "It's all right. I don't expect it to be like it was on Cerinia."

"But it should at least hold on to some of your traditions. Seems like they just made it into another prom now." Kiki's brow crinkled in concern. "I feel bad."

"Don't," insisted Krystal, although she felt even more out of spirits now. "The ball is meant to be Corneria's version of the dance. My sisters and I promised each other we'd all go. Tradition." She gave a weak smile, though it felt forced. "I think I'd better get home, guys. Lots of work to do."

Kiki came over and squeezed her. "Don't kill yourself, okay?"

Doe wrapped her wings around the two of them. "Let us know if you need anything."

Krystal nodded, although she didn't know how she was going to survive until Friday.

xxx

Krystal wasn't sure how she ended up in her bedroom after the trip to the mall. All she knew was that when she woke up, it was eleven-thirty at night. She shook herself awake to finish up two essays, which took until sunrise. Fueled only by coffee and the desire not to fail her classes, she dragged herself to school and handed them in. At two-thirty, Krystal returned home and collapsed onto her bed only to be awoken for dinner at six. It was at that time that she was bombarded with questions from her sisters about how her dress was coming for the ball. She didn't have the heart to tell them that she hadn't begun. The fabric was sitting on her desk chair, uncut and un-sewed. Krystal ate quickly to avoid her sisters' questions and disappeared back into her room, sat on her windowsill, and avoided the computer – avoided her essays and responsibilities. The sun was setting now, sending dancing shadows stretching across that familiar field below. She inhaled the warm air drifting in from the open windows, the scent of lemongrass tickling her nose.

How was she supposed to go to the ball and have a good time when everyone she knew had a partner to share the experience with? Going with her friends was out of the question now, thanks to their dates. Krystal would feel awkward going alone, standing alone, being alone. But she couldn't let her family down. Her sisters were depending on her.

Krystal let her eyes wander on forest path beneath her window, wondering if Fox would be out tonight. He had to be busy packing for the academy; otherwise he would be passing beneath her. The thought of an empty house next door made her chest incredibly heavy, and she had to look away. She hated herself for wishing he would stay. Krystal snatched up the nearest thing—a pillow—and chucked it as far as she could. It gave a soft _thwump_ sound as it hit her unmade bed, landing on the trunk poking out from underneath. The sun was hitting the corner of the roughly carved wood, gold and glowing. Krystal stared at the chest unblinking, as though convinced it was going to open on its own. Wiping a hand across her wet eyes, she knelt beside the bed and unlatched the clasps.

Krystal had not touched her mother's chest for years. She ran her hand over the blackened scorch marks and rotted corner. The smell of burning wood still wafted to her nose, even after all these years. Urged by her lack of options and tugged by the familiar smell, Krystal took a deep breath and lifted the lid, reaching in to pull out a small pouch where some of her mother's salvaged jewelry was stored. Her fingers touched the cold metal of a delicate chain, and she held it up to the sunlight. The gold headdress was decorated with a diamond-shaped ruby in the center. She extracted the gold arm coils, rings, and bangle jade bracelets, a hint of a familiar perfume or memory enveloping her with each trinket.

Her mother had worn these to her own dance.

Hands trembling now, Krystal reached in to extract a leathery journal embroidered with roughly sewed designs of strange flowers. She opened it, flipping through her mother's elegant handwriting of the Cerinian language. She familiarized herself with the tongue again, enjoying the angular characters. It felt like a warm hug as Krystal read the words out loud and allowed the language to flow over her lips. She stopped flipping as soon as the word "fireflies" passed her eyes. The entry read:

 _ **Tomorrow is the Dance of the Fireflies, but Solas has already asked someone to accompany him. I should not have let the possibility of him asking me overcome my senses…although I still feel bad about tripping him out of spite. Mother thinks I already have an escort and she's given me the headdress. It's beautiful, but I do not know how to let her know that I'll be going to the dance alone.**_

Krystal reread the passage, a laugh rising in her throat. Her mother had not had a date either. At least Krystal hadn't tried to get back at Midnight for turning her down. She flipped to the next page.

 _ **Mother was not happy when I told her that no one had asked me, but she insisted that I go anyway. She said that not having an escort had nothing to do with my growth. She told me that I had to go regardless, show the others the dress I had made with my hands, and dance the dance of our ancestors. She said that I would not be alone. I thought it rather stupid, really. But I went alone anyway, amidst the couples. Solas went with Jezebel.  
As I stood on the sidelines waiting to see if – by some miracle – someone would feel sorry for me and ask me to dance, it was not until about an hour in that I finally grew weary of waiting. The music was beautiful and I couldn't seem to remain sorry for myself for long. I went beside the fire and danced alone. I did not have someone to give my totem to (a hideous wooden carving of a wolfbear), which was probably for the best.**_

Krystal's heart swelled as she read the short recount of her mother's evening, how she had pulled her friends away from their own dates to whisper a joke, how one of the musicians even left his post to dance with her while still playing on the drum (Krystal laughed out loud when she saw that his name was Firo: her father). The scent of the parchment was a familiar caress; the smudged black words on the pages a friendly wave. Krystal flipped through the story, marveling: her mother had gone stag and it hadn't mattered. It didn't make her traditions less important, it hadn't hindered her enjoyment of the celebration. Just because she didn't have a date didn't mean she had failed.

Krystal pressed the well-worn journal to her chest, comforted. For as much as Corneria had modified the Cerinian celebration, it still remained the Dance of the Fireflies. It was the first step into uncharted territory: a dance into the darkness with only the faint glow of possibility to light the path.

The sun had set, leaving her shrouded in darkness. But she wasn't afraid. Krystal set the journal snugly back in the chest and stood up. The blue fabric still lay on her bed in folded piles. Krystal sighed, picked them up, and started downstairs to the sewing room.

But first, a pot of coffee.

xxx

 **Friday, 2:37 AM**

 _ **cloudrunner has signed on.**_

 **cloudrunner: Your light's still on, you're not still awake are you?  
blue*vixen: yup! but im almost finished  
cloudrunner: geez Krys, take a break D: you'll be dead before you even get to try it on  
blue*vixen: you're awake too  
cloudrunner: Touché. Been putting off packing for too long. I leave tomorrow night  
blue*vixen: you mean tonight  
cloudrunner: Oh I guess it's Friday already huh?  
blue*vixen: i still can't believe you're going…im going to miss you  
blue*vixen: but im so so proud of you, fox  
cloudrunner: I'm really going to miss you too.  
blue*vixen: i expect letters this summer  
cloudrunner: Yes ma'am  
cloudrunner: Sooo…you still don't have a date huh?  
blue*vixen: no, but it's okay. apparently my mother went stag to her dance back on cerinia. i found her old journal, im doing this for me and my sisters, and i think i'll still have fun c:  
cloudrunner: That's awesome, I'm really proud of you too…although I still have a hard time believing that no one asked you. I thought Midnight would be all about that.  
blue*vixen: haha im still in shock that i was dumb enough to think that anyone might still be available…happy for him and kiki though. shes excited.  
blue*vixen: stop me if im crossing a line, but do you know if fara is still going to the ball? cant imagine that she would…i mean, her perfect ex-boyfriend is ditching her for some stupid flight academy training or something, she must be absolutely DEVASTATED  
cloudrunner: Ha. Ha. Ha. Rub it in.  
cloudrunner: But no, I don't think she's going anymore. Ooops.  
blue*vixen: oops indeed.  
blue*vixen: what time do you leave tomorrow?  
cloudrunner: Around 6PM  
blue*vixen: let me know when you get in?  
cloudrunner: of course. I'll try to see you before I leave.  
blue*vixen: you better  
cloudrunner: Don't worry :) We'll send each other off.  
cloudrunner: I'll let you get back to work. Don't stay up too late.  
blue*vixen: sure dad c;  
cloudrunner: goodnight, krys  
blue*vixen: night, fox**

 _ **blue*vixen has signed off.**_

 _ **cloudrunner has signed off.**_

xxx

"Rosie, would you stop taking pictures for one second and help me over here?" Ruby barked, tugging on the hem of Krystal's skirts.

Rosie gave a distracted grunt and snapped one more photo before setting the camera down on the sofa.

Krystal stood a foot off the ground on the tiny kitchen stool, wrapped in the deep blue garb her sisters were helping her touch up. She was proud of her work: a strapless dress tied snugly around the middle with one of her mother's red sashes. The slits cut up the sides of the dress showcased the tribal tattoos on her thighs, and her mother's gold jewelry snaked around her arms, wrists, and ankles. Krystal bore the ruby headdress on her forehead under a head of bluish curls. This is where Daisy worked; carefully slipping pearl bobby pins that made her hair look as though it was beaded with drops of dew.

"Almost done down here!" Ruby called up. "Maybe we should make it a bit shorter."

"That won't look weird, will it?"

"We don't want her tripping, plus we'll be able to see her pretty anklet. You'll be barefoot, right Krys?"

"Yup."

"Then I say we do it." Rosie stuck a pin in her mouth and squinted at the gold-threaded hem as she worked.

The ball would be starting soon, but Krystal didn't care. Her heart swelled as she watched her sisters fuss over her makeup and swoon over how pretty she looked. "Thank you, guys," she said, stealing a grateful glance at Diamond.

"You'll be fine." She winked.

"Just as long as you make us gorgeous for our Firefly Balls," sang Blossom.

Krystal would help them make gowns fit for goddesses.

When her sisters deemed Krystal finally ready, a sudden feeling of panic sat in the pit of her stomach. She would be stepping out…alone. But with her sisters hands on her shoulders – touching, comforting – Krystal had the strength she needed.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"About time," scoffed Ruby.

Krystal was fixing her sash and looked up with a puzzled look on her face. "Expecting company?"

"Get the door." Diamond nudged her sister in the side and Krystal took a tentative step forward. "It's for you."

Krystal opened the front door and her suspicious expression melted into one of surprise. Fox stood in the doorway, grinning to beat the band. He looked very handsome in a black suit and gold tie (although he had his jacket slung over one shoulder due to the humidity). Krystal opened her mouth to ask why he was dressed for a ball and not academy training, but it seemed her voice box was stuck on mute.

"Hey," he said, emerald eyes boring into hers. "You look amazing, Krys."

She finally found her voice and managed to stammer, "I thought you'd be gone by now."

He handed her a beautiful yellow lily. "I can't let my best friend go to her ball all by herself."

Krystal blinked, surprised to find that her eyes were wet. "But…but what about the academy…?"

"I can always leave after," he waved his hand. "I didn't want you to be alone."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Krystal threw her arms around his neck. He squeezed her back. "Thanks," she muttered.

Rosie snapped photo after photo of the two waving goodbye as they walked down the hill towards the path. They swung their arms stupidly, kicked up the dewy grass, and laughed just to hear the sounds echo into the evening sky. As the tiny flashes of fireflies mingled with the glowing stars, Krystal's blue skirts flowing around her bare feet, one could say that the pair was performing an ageless dance.

xxx

The End


End file.
